The invention thus relates to a stringed instrument in which the neck can be folded in over the belly of the instrument so that, when folded, the instrument requires little transport space.
One problem with stringed instruments of the known type is that, when in folded state, the strings will run in arbitrary tracks between the string attachment means and the string holder. If the instrument is to be kept in a cover or case when folded, therefore, there is risk of the strings being damaged by the zip fastener or by being clamped, or of one of the strings being damaged when the instrument is unfolded to its operative position.
Furthermore, the instrument usually becomes out of tune during folding/unfolding operations so that it must undergo extensive tuning once the neck has been folded out to operative position.